What we were
by EchollsandMars95
Summary: A one-shot on the aftermath of Shelley's party & the change from old to new...


_**What we were...**_

_**A/N: Just a short one-shot I wrote. Takes places a week or so after Shelley's party**_

_**Enjoy, sorry if it's bad.**_

_**Ship: Hints of LoVe, who else? **_

_**If you want me to continue, post a few ideas if you review, but I don't see this going anywhere.**_

This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen to normal teenage girls. But then, she wasn't a normal teenage girl anymore. Not since October 3rd.

She'd gone to school that week; she had to in order avoid suspicion, her father was already apprehensive of her consistent showering. She ignored everyone, didn't let their words hurt her, she sat silently in lessons and got the work done, avoiding the stare of those around her, the harsh whispers and sniggers that were there at every corner or every time she turned around.

It isn't till the Thursday that Logan approaches her. She's sitting on a bench, in the rain, waiting for Triple A to come a fix her car. Normally, she'd call her dad, but he was out of town.

Logan sauntered out of school, and swore as he felt the rain. Veronica just rolled her, eyes, pushed her long, wet hair out of her eyes. It's when she hears him chuckle, that she realises he's noticed her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she braces herself for the tormenting that she's undoubtedly about to receive.

"Lookie here, its Veronica Mars." Logan said to no one in particular. He taunted her, not caring that his $400 shirt was being ruined,

"Why so glum Ronnie? Did some of the guys not like what you were doing?" He smirked, waggling his eyebrows at her. But Veronica just stared ahead, hoping that she'd see the flashing lights of the tow-truck soon. Logan sighed, and sat down next to her, turning her to look at him. She immediately moved away from him, causing him to look at her in confusion,

"What's wrong?" He said with genuine concern, "Why are you so scared Ronnie?" He asked putting a piece of hair back behind her ear. He had always loved her hair.

Veronica snapped at that; her nickname, used in the way he used to, the kind, caring way, not the mocking way he did now.

"Get away from me Logan!" She yelled getting up to move away, but he grabbed her hand, spinning her round, forcing her to look at him.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He said, grabbing her shoulders, and bending a bit so he could look into her eyes. But all he got was a feeble laugh,

"Wow, that's low Logan even from you. Even if someone had hurt me, what difference would that make from the hurt you've put me through for the past few months?" She said shaking her head, before pushing him away and walking towards the exit.

At this, Logan swore under his breath, and began to follow her,

"What was I supposed to do? You betrayed us. Me, Duncan, Lilly. You betrayed our family!" He shouted through the rain.

"Family? We're family?" Veronica whirled round, and she just laughed in disbelief, "Cos, last time I checked Logan, family didn't hurt one another." She said, her smile plastered on sarcastically. Logan hung his head and didn't dare look her in the eye. "But who am I kidding?" Veronica laughed, throwing her hands up, "You're Logan Echolls, and you don't give a damn about what Veronica Mars thinks." She shouted back. Logan clenched his fists,

"Well, we were family, Veronica! We were, until you went against Lilly, & sided with your dad. It's your fault, you brought this upon yourself." He yelled as she stared at him in anger.

"Don't you dare, try and blame this on me." She snarled, looking at him through the rain. Her t-shirt was stuck to her back, her hair was plastered to her forehead & now Logan was accusing her of bringing everything she'd dealt with recently upon herself.

But Logan just kept going,

"You always felt the need to be right all the time, and you couldn't stand it that this time you, or your father was wrong. So get down of your high horse, Ronnie, anything that's caused you to be this upset was your fault."He shouted back, and Logan was shocked when he felt the cold, sting of a slap as Veronica smacked his face.

Veronica had never hit him before, nor did she snap at anyone. Ever. She was always the one who giggled when the boys started fighting, she never used violence. She never argued back either. And Logan knew that something had changed. And as he watched her run off into the rain, hearing her sobs that he knew she was trying to hide, he wanted nothing more in the world than to run after her and apologise. Because in his mind, she was still a 12-year-old girl in knee socks with mud smeared on her face.

_**The aftermath...**_

She ran straight to her room when she got home, but instead of flopping down on her bed like her arguments with Logan normally caused her to do, she stood there, dripping wet, breathing heavily, fuming. And then she did it.

She went to her bathroom, grabbed her pink scissors, and measured out her wet hair, before letting her anger get the better of her, and just chopping of long strands of blonde hair. Standing there, swallowing her sobs & panting she looked at her new chopped hair. Just like Lilly would've liked it.

Then stepping out into her room she looked around at her once perfect, pink haven. She sees smiling pictures of the "old" Veronica, she sees bits & bobs that meant nothing to anyone else, but everything to the fab four, and she sees their homecoming picture. Without realising, she wipes her eyes and then she lashed out, yelling.

She pulled her mirror off of the wall, and watched as it smashed into a million pieces.

She pulled down pictures of her & Duncan kissing, of her & Logan mucking about in the pool, on the beach, of her & Duncan hugging at their own prom, of piggy back races with the fab four. The only pictures that remained were Lilly smiling whilst hanging upside down from the big oak in her garden, her and Lilly dressing up in Celeste's fineries when they were younger, and her and Lilly at different momentous, but not momentous occasions throughout their friendship.

She span round wildly, looking for things to destroy. Her eyes settled on pictures from a family trip to Disneyland a few years ago. She ripped them to pieces, and added them to the pile of shredded things that once were.

She sank down and stared at the mess, before shivering from her wet clothes. Opening her closet, she took out pastel colour after pastel colour, and they soon all joined the heap on the floor.

Sniffling, she grabbed a blanket and went to her spot by the beach, taking Backup with her. Laying down the blanket, she dropped her head to the sand and for the first time in a while she didn't dream of the alternate universe where her life was normal. She dreamed of the life she was going to have...

_**The Reaction...**_

Veronica pulled out an itty, bitty, black skirt, a red jumper and black leather boots. Unsuprisingly, all gifts from Lilly. And some of the only clothes Veronica had left after her little hissy fit. Shopping was needed, but it could wait, Veronica had one last thing to do.

For the past 6 months, she'd been wearing two necklaces. One Lilly gave her on the first day of sophomore year at Neptune High, and the other, a cut-out of a heart, from Logan for her 16th birthday; she had promised him she would keep it forever.

As she drew up in front of the school, she saw Logan and his cronies on one of the tables, right in front of the flag pole. She took off Lilly's necklace, so that only Logan's was on display and slid it into her pocket. She slammed her door, drawing the attention of the quad, but Veronica just smiled. As she heard the whispers & rumours circulating, she held her head high and as Logan's face came into her eye line she stopped. She fingered the necklace he had given her, making sure he saw, before marching past him.

Standing on the edge of the koi pond/ flag pole, everyone waited for what she was going to do next, with baited breath.

Some hoped it would be a dramatic suicide, or an apology of the profession of her love for Duncan Kane, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

Logan turned round and stared at her, his smirk far from his lips.

"I guess forever's going to end today." Veronica said, free of all emotion, and she watched as Logan's eyes went from confusion to hurt.

She tugged at the necklace, so that the clasp broke & then dropped it into the pond. Logan watched it fall, before looking up at her & swallowing as if to speak.

But she just hopped down, took out the other necklace and put it on.

As the quad buzzed with confusion, Logan stared after the girl that he knew he would always love, even if she didn't return the feelings. She wasn't a 12 year old girl in knee socks with mud smeared on her face in Logan's eyes anymore; she was the one that got away.


End file.
